Baptized By Shadows
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Lief believes that Deltora can now live in peace without threat of the Shadow Lord. An ominous dream and a dangerous newcomer proves his belief wrong. Just how far is Lief willing to go to protect his kingdom? Lief/Shadow Lord, non-canon


_"Hello, little king… It's been a while…"_

_ Lief looked around, searching for the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a cloaked figure. "No… It cannot be! We defeated you!" He cried in disbelief, his mind not wishing to accept what his heart was telling him._

_ The Shadow Lord had returned. _

_ The dark being chuckled menacingly. "You may have defeated me, little king, but you have clearly failed to finish the job. I am still alive. I still have my servants. I will never fall."_

_ The king of Deltora shook violently. He was unsure if he was shaking from anger or fear. "No! You have lost! Deltora is safe from your influence! I have won! You will never triumph over my kingdom again!"_

_ "So you claim. But, the pure, delicious fear in your voice says you believe otherwise. You may be the king, but Deltora is still mine. It has been mine for many years now. Deltora has been under the shadow of my influence since before you were born, little king." The Shadow Lord approached Lief. _

_ Lief backed away from his sworn enemy. He had never seen the Shadow Lord take on a physical shape. This fact alone unsettled him. If the Shadow Lord could take a human shape, if Lief did not know what he looked like, he could not protect his kingdom. "Why do you appear to me physically? Why have you never done so before?" He demanded. "Were you not weak enough to return to such a form?" Lief asked, his voice taking on a cocky tone._

_ The Shadow Lord raised his head to glare at Lief with glowing red eyes. He chuckled again. That sound sent chills down Lief's spine. "No, little king. Quite the opposite, actually. I was not _powerful_ enough to take on a physical form. You helped change that when you came to the Shadowlands. The presence of the Belt in my domain gave me power."_

_ "But, the Dragons-" _

_ "Were as worthless now as they were when they were many. The Ak-Baba found them to be easy prey for good reason. The Deltora Dragons could not stop me. How could you hope to? You are a mere child. A mere child who is playing pretend with his friends. You are no king. I am the only ruler this land has known."_

_ "Deltora is mine!" Lief shouted furiously. "It will never be yours again!"_

_ Although Lief could not see the Shadow Lord's face, he knew he was smirking. "Oh? You have failed to destroy me. Which means you have yet to truly win." He circled Lief, like a shark closing in on its prey. "You have tried for so long to get rid of me. Do you not see, little king?" He leaned towards Lief and whispered in his ear. "You can't stop me."_

_ Lief struck out to hit the Shadow Lord; his enemy was too close for comfort. "Stay away, monster!"_

_ "Monster? Is that the best insult you can come up with?" The Shadow Lord shifted slightly, moving out of Lief's striking range. He lashed out, grabbing Lief's arm. "You are a nuisance. I should have killed you when I had the chance, but… You are rather amusing prey, despite being as annoying a pest as you are."_

_ The Deltora king struggled against the iron grip of the Shadow Lord. "Let me go!" He growled._

_ The Shadow Lord released his hold on Lief. "Very well. But, we are not finished, little king."_

_ Lief glared at the demonic force he had fought for so many years. "I believe we are. Deltora is not in your power any longer."_

_ "That is where you are delusional. I have slaves throughout Deltora. Many of which you have never faced. Many of which remain in hiding on my orders. Soon, you, too, will be my slave. Just like all of the other Deltora kings…" The Shadow Lord murmured ominously. "Controlling you may prove to be a challenge. You are young and you have a strong will. But, in time, you fall under my sway. Until then, little king…" He bowed in mock respect to Lief. "I bid you a fond farewell. You shall see me soon." _

_ Lief shuddered at the promise. "What do you mean by that?" He looked up at the Shadow Lord had been and frowned. _

_ The Shadow Lord was gone._


End file.
